


The Couch

by FootballerInDreams



Series: Meyretzka Family [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: A furniture where you do something else other than sitting on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts), [tmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrs/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts), [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/gifts), [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts).



> I just can't get over yet. I have to do it. This is it. The most, last fic for non-Vday.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this.

The couch is one thing in the Meyer Goretzka house that is always appreciated. It is where Leon and or Max watch the replay of their games, or where Benni plays FIFA with his parents or friends and most of all, it is where the family takes their time to be with each other after the busy hours of the day, watching movies in Netflix or play games.

On the other hand, the couch is also the witness of everything that happens in the living room…when one or two people are missing in the house. Like one time when Benni is with Andrea and they are both alone, watching movies. They both lie down. Andy rests her head on Benni’s arm that is wrapped around her, her back against his chest and legs tangled together. Sometimes Andy gets ticklish when Benni rubs his foreleg on hers when both of them are wearing shorts since the boy’s legs are hairy. It’s as innocent as it gets.

Unlike the parents…

Both of them just got home after a busy day in the pitch. Max lies down by the couch while Leon goes to their shared room to change a shirt and shorts to feel comfortable.

Max was now scanning through the channels when Leon slips himself on Max’s back. Max relaxes by his husband’s chest as he continues to look for a show that they can watch and ended up with a funny sitcom series.

The couple snuggle and cuddle with each other while appreciating the show they are watching. Leon’s head settles on Max’s neck, his arms around the shorter guy and leg’s both tangled with each other. Max feels relaxed being wrapped around with his love one.

…Until he felt something poking on his backside and Leon started to grind on him.

“What are you doing?” Max asks sternly

“What?” Leon replies innocently as he continues to grind himself to his hubby.

“If you think you can make me have sex with you here in the couch I think you are dreaming.”

Then Leon whispers to Max sensually, “What do you think?” then bites the shorter Schalker’s earlobe softly.

Max can feel the goosebumps on his body. He felt stiff and shivers with the feeling and in a blink of an eye, their positions changed. Max was below Leon who is hovering above him.

Feeling proud of what he is doing, he showed his toothy grin and continued to grind against Max. He felt more boastful when he felt Max’s hard-on.

“Looks like your body is saying otherwise.” Leon says.

“Damn you.” Max said with annoyance.

Leon kissed Max in the lips as he roams his hands onto the shorter man’s body, lifting Max’s shirt slowly, exposing his abs and firm, worked-out chest and getting rid of it eventually and removes his shirt as well. He continued torturing his lover, who now starting to moan because of his ministrations, fiddling the shorter guy’s nipples and kissing his neck leaving probable hickeys in its wake.

Leon was about to pull down Max’s joggers when the shorter one stops him.

“No. Leon. Stop.”

Leon snorts in annoyance. “Why?”

“Benni might come home any minute.”

“I don’t think so. It’s Valentine’s Day. He has a date with Andy so for sure he will be going home late…or might go home to Andy’s.” Leon says as he wiggles his eyes.

“Oh please. Don’t give me a mental picture and I would rather want him to go home here late.” Max replies exasperatedly.

“So what will it be?” Leon asks.

“Just make sure we finish immediately.”

And Leon smashes his lips to Max’s again, with Leon removing his lover’s joggers and Max doing the same with the taller one’s shorts.

“Leon. Take me.” Max pleads and Leon inserts a finger to Max’s hole and the shorter man whines and moans consecutively he adds the second, and third finger and Max was ready for more.

Leon jerks his dick to hardness and lines it up with Max’s hole but stops.

“Great. I forgot to buy condoms.”

“It’s okay. We’ll do it bareback this time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! Just get on with it!” Max is irritated.

“Okay. Okay. Needy.” Leon says and slams himself in.

“OHHHH! LEONNNN! SO BIIIG!!!” Max moans.

Leon slowly pulls out, leaving the tip and pushes in again until he Max adjusts and sets the pace. Leon hovers down to Max and kisses him, catching both the shorter man’s hands with his in the process. And Max, being drowned in pleasure crosses his legs against Leon’s slender waist.

“Oh gott! Max! You’re tight!”

“Mhm. Yes! Leon! Deeper please. Deeper.”

And Leon obeys and send Max screaming. Leon lets go of Max’s hands and grab the shorter one’s hard dick and jerks it. Max bucks his hips in the process the he felt his balls tighten. He widens his eyes and looks at Leon.

“Babe. I’m gonna cum.”

Leon slows down and pulls out of Max, making Max whine of the emptiness and pissed that Leon puts him hanging by the edge.

“Wha---“ Max whines.

“On your hands and knees bae.” Leon commands and Max obeys and shifts.

Leon kneels and lines himself again on Max and slams in. And Max is a moaning mess again. Leon grips his lover’s hips and he’s sure it will leave marks and then wraps his arms around at the same time his hands started to jerk the shorter man’s dick.

“Leon! Oh! Leon! I’m so close.” Max begs almost in tears.

“Me too babe. Hang on.” Leon groans.

“AAAAAHHH! WHAT THE! DAAAAD! VATTIIIII! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING ON THE LIVING ROOM COUCH?!”

The couples were shocked at the scream and looked directly to where it is and widened their eyes. Benni is at the door, about to enter the house and very red.

“Benni!” Leon says as he pulls himself out from Max and covered them with push pillows. “I thought you’re going home late.”

“Well you thought wrong! GOTT! WHY DO I HAVE TO CATCH YOU LIKE THAT?! AGAIN! CAN’T YOU DO IT IN YOUR ROOM?! ARGH! I CAN’T STAND THIS! I’M GOING TO MY ROOM!”  And Benni heads out of the living room and goes to his room, slamming the door.

Max and Leon looked at each other.

“I think we should call this a night.” Leon said.

“No! We will continue what we’ve started.” Max says seriously.

“What about Benni?”

“The hell with Benedikt. He’s a big boy already.” Max snaps and Leon just smiles again, removing the push pillows covering them, and pushes Max down the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Erwin Benedikt.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to know what Benni means as "catching his parents again", click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8648413)


End file.
